Hashirama Senju
Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) was a member of the famed Senju clan. He himself was hailed as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami, English TV: The Supreme Shinobi) for his unmatched ninja prowess. Hashirama sought peace for the shinobi world, and to that end founded Konohagakure with his clan, his childhood friend and rival: Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan. He would later become the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy and vision for the world would continue to shape the village and the entire shinobi world even after his death. Jutsu # Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu # Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation # Reciprocal Round-Robin Flying Raijin Jutsu # Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates # Sage Art: Wood Style: Shinsu Senju Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on # Summit Enlightenment # Summoning: Five-Layer Rashomon # Wood Paralysis # Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu # Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu # Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu # Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu Abilities Hashirama was famed as the strongest shinobi of his era, reputed as a God of Shinobi.5 Kabuto Yakushi claimed during the Fourth Shinobi World War that Hashirama's prowess had yet to be matched, with people regarding his abilities in a fantasy light.39 Madara openly admitted inferiority to Hashirama since childhood, and even with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Nine-Tails at his disposal, he could never defeat Hashirama in their lifetimes.40 Hashirama was skilled enough in taijutsu to match experts like Madara and Hiruzen,4142 and could cast genjutsu to lock a target in perpetual darkness for the technique's duration.43 Chakra Prowess and Life Force Hashirama's chakra was remarkably strong, so dense that it could create a surge of wind and crack stone when released.44 This is partly because he was an inheritor of Asura Ōtsutsuki's chakra.45During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after seeing Naruto Uzumaki distribute the Nine-Tails' chakra to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces, Hashirama's clone claimed that Naruto had almost as much chakra as himself.46 His chakra control is advanced enough to perform various complex and large-scale techniques with only one to no hand seal at all.47 Hashirama's life force also grants him enough stamina to fight nonstop for a twenty-four hour period while still left prime to battle,48 and a will strong enough to resist the control of the perfected Impure World Reincarnation with ease.49 His body was brimming with vitality, granting him considerable regenerative powers that could mend most injuries with no residual effects, an ability that only Tsunade has come close to emulating.50 Ninjutsu As a Senju, Hashirama is trained in a variety of shinobi skills. He could summon multiple Rashōmon gates to protect himself from nearly any attack.51 He could use barrier ninjutsu advanced enough to subdue the Ten-Tails.52 He had unprecedented skill in medical ninjutsu, able to heal wounds without forming hand seals. His skill in fūinjutsu could store several different types of weapons for battle, with which he showed versatile skill in bukijutsu, able to fight on par with Madara. In the anime, he could also break Madara's control over the Nine-Tails.53 Nature Transformation Hashirama was proficient in all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release.4 He was most famous for his use of Wood Release, a combination of earth and water-natured chakra, creating wood and plants from the ground or his very being of various sizes that he manipulated to his purposes. This ability was apparently exclusive to him as no one else has naturally acquired this power; any replications are noticeably weaker than Hashirama's capabilities. Hashirama could completely change the landscape with his constructs. He also had more ingenious usages such as making wood clones that are nearly indistinguishable from himself. He could make flowering trees whose pollen rendered opponents unconscious, protective structures able to withstand Tailed Beast Balls,55 giant hands to apprehend large targets,56 as well as a giant humanoid creature able to clash with Madara's Complete Body — Susanoo.57 In the anime, his precision and dexterity with his Wood Release could wield and launch his various weapons from afar, allowing him to attack from multiple angles.53 When Hashirama enters Sage Mode, his Wood Release techniques become considerably larger and more dangerous, as seen with his largest creation, the Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands: by using it to deliver an enormous barrage of punches, it could strip Susanoo from the Nine-Tails plus was chiefly responsible for the formation of the Valley of the End.58 Hashirama's Wood Release also granted him a method of subduing and controlling the tailed beasts. By making direct hand contact or channelling it through his Wood Release, Hashirama could use the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands to put the beast to sleep.59 He acquired several tailed beasts in this way and was able to maintain control over all of them at the same time. Likewise, he could create wood dragons to wrap around any targets and absorb their chakra. Senjutsu Because of his large chakra reserves, Hashirama could use senjutsu and enter Sage Mode — a feat he could perform instantaneously.4 In this mode, he gains red (black in the anime) markings around and under his eyes as well in the middle of his forehead. While it is not known where he learned it, Hashirama proved formidable in its usage, riding about on his wood techniques as a means to be mobile in battle while maintaining the stillness of one's self needed to continue building up natural energy to keep this mode activated. His different wood techniques become much stronger while he is in Sage Mode. Hashirama could also perform the Sage Art: Gate of the Great God to bind targets, even those as large as the Ten-Tails.52 Screenshots 60-1485808760.PNG 59-1485808753.PNG 58-1485808744.PNG 38-1485826649.PNG Scene08929.png Scene08905.png Scene08881.png Scene08857.png Scene08833.png Scene08809.png Scene08785.png Scene08665.png Image 180923 164334.png 1st hokage.png Image 181222 225350.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0924.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 476 0929.jpg Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Naruto Universe Category:Super Centenarians Category:Zombies Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Wood Style Category:Waterbender Category:Sword Wielders Category:Immortal Category:Kage Category:Regeneration Category:Super Soldiers Category:Neutral Category:Royalty Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Armor Users Category:Genjutsu Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Sealing Category:Plantbender Category:Legendary Character Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Senju Clan Category:Deceased Category:Wallcrawling Category:Healing Powers‏ Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Deities Category:Gamblers Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Sealed Category:Lord Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Chosen Ones Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Charisma Category:Martial Artist Category:Secret Keeper Category:Child Soldiers Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Reincarnation Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Recruiter Category:White Zetsu Army Category:Warrior Category:Geokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Incest Category:Heterosexuality Category:Negation